dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Isabela (Dragon Age II)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Isabela |image = IsabelaDAII.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Schurke |family = Luis (Ehemann (ehemals)) |voice = Bianca Krahl Victoria Kruger (en) |specialization = |location = Der Gehängte Mann |title = Schmugglerin |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Der Stille Hain Dragon Age: Die Sprechenden Dragon Age: Bis Zur Letzten Ruhe Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition Multiplayer }} In trifft man erneut auf Isabela. Es besteht die Möglichkeit sie in die Gruppe aufzunehmen oder sogar eine Romanze mit ihr zu beginnen. Persönlichkeit Isabela ist eine Piratin durch und durch; trinkfest, charmant, wortgewandt und immer interessiert, wenn es heißt Profit zu machen oder jede Menge Spaß zu haben. Sie flirtet gerne, versteht aber keinen Spaß, wenn es um Unterdrückung geht; man solle sich hüten, sie ernsthaft zu provozieren, denn dann macht sie kurzen Prozeß. Da sie einst in einer Ehe war, mag sie es gar nicht, wenn man Ehefrauen wie Vieh behandelt. Sie liebt die Freiheit und unterstützt den Gedanken, dass jeder über sein eigenes Leben bestimmen soll. Sie spielt gerne und zieht andere über den Tisch. Isabela kann sehr manipulativ sein und man sollte stets im Hinterkopf behalten, dass sie niemals, und wenn sie noch so vertrauensselig und aufrichtig wirkt, alle Karten auf den Tisch legt. Dragon Age II Isabela spielt eine wichtige Rolle in Dragon Age II. "Isabela ist die Geißel von zwei Küsten, vier Nationen und zahlreicher Tavernen. Sie ist geschickt im Umgang mit dem Dolch und Beleidigungen, und es ist schwer zu wissen welche Schnitte tiefere Wunden hervorrufen. Es ist selten, dass sie sich lange an einem Ort aufhält, aber nachdem ihr Schiff nun aus Trümmern besteht, muss sie sich mit dem begnügen was Kirkwall an Beute zu bieten hat. Zahlreiche Probleme für die Reichen und Törichten, aber großer Spaß für sie. Sie wird ebenso begehrt wie gefürchtet und ob man durch ihre Klinge fällt oder zu ihren Füßen spielt für sie keine Rolle. Obwohl sie Schiffbruch erlitten hat und gejagt wird, hat Isabela noch nicht entschieden, ob sie bereits in die Enge getrieben ist. Dafür hat sie einfach zu viel Spaß.""Isabela". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-11. 'Akt I' Isabela landete in Kirkwall, nachdem ihr Schiff inklusive Mannschaft auf Grund gelaufen war. Hawke trifft sie im Gehängten Mann an. Blinder Eifer thumb|250px|Isabela überwältigt [[Lucky und seine Männer]]Als Hawke Isabela im Gehängten Mann das erste Mal trifft, kann er gerade beobachten, wie sie gerade mit einer Gruppe junger Männer, angeführt von Lucky, kurzen Prozess macht. Diese haben einen ihrer Aufträge nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erfüllen können. Trotzdem verlangen sie die volle Bezahlung, die sie verweigert und sie werden zudringlich. Ein schwerer Fehler, denn Isabela läßt sich nichts gefallen und überwältigt sie mühelos. Als die Männer gedemütigt abziehen, wird sie auf Hawke aufmerksam. Sie hätte einen Auftrag und Hawke erscheint ihr geeignet. Isabela hat vor, sich in der Nacht mit einem Mann namens Hayder zu duellieren und benötigt jemanden, der ihr zur Sicherheit währenddessen den Rücken deckt. Isabela tat gut daran, vorsichtig zu sein und Hawke zum Duell-Treffpunkt zu bestellen, denn Hayder hat einen Hinterhalt vorbereitet. Mit Hawkes Hilfe kommt sie mit heiler Haut davon. Danach schließt sich Isabela Hawke an und kann als Gefährtin auf Missionen mitgenommen werden. Ansonsten trifft man sie im Gehängten Mann. Isabela hatte früher öfters für einen Mann namens Castillon gearbeitet, zB Lyrium geschmuggelt. Einmal hat sie sich bereit erklärt, eines seiner Schiffe zu überführen. Die Fracht stellte sich als Sklaven heraus. Es waren Flüchtlinge aus Ferelden, die Castillon dafür bezahlten, dass er sie wegbringt, er hat aber stattdessen ihr Geld genommen und wollte zusätzliches Kapital aus ihnen schlagen, indem er sie als Sklaven weiterverkauft. Isabela fand das nicht richtig und ließ die Sklaven laufen. Castillon würde über den Verlust der Sklaven hinwegsehen, wenn sie ihm eine besondere Reliquie beschafft. Als Hawke genauer nachfragt, gibt Isabela vor, nichts über die Reliquie zu wissen, außer dass sie sehr alt und ein Vermögen wert sei. Nun hat Isabela allerdings die Reliquie mitsamt ihrem Schiff verloren, das in einem Sturm gekommen und bei den Klippen Kirkwalls gekentert ist. Isabela dachte, sie könnte es hinbekommen, dass Castillon sie für tot hält, doch nun hat er herausgefunden, dass sie noch lebt. Nun will Castillon Isabela tot sehen und es steht außer Frage, dass Hayder noch mehr folgen werden. Isabela weiß sich Castillon nur dann dauerhaft vom Hals zu schaffen, wenn sie ihm die Reliquie beschafft. 'Akt II' Zu Beginn des zweiten Aktes erzählt sie Hawke, dass sie eine Spur über den Verbleib der Reliquie hätte. Wenn man die humorvolle Antwortsoption wählt, läßt sich erkennen, dass Isabela in den letzten drei Jahren wohl schon öfter dieser Meinung gewesen war, was zumeist das erfolglose Durchsuchen mehr oder weniger aufregender oder beinahe schon ekelhafter Gegenden zur Folge hatte. Isabela hält die neueste Spur - wieder einmal - für erfolgsversprechend. Hier hat man auch Gelegenheit mit ihr zu flirten. Isabela ist viel unterwegs; besucht Hawke Fenris, trifft er sie bei ihm an. Geht man zu Anders in die Klinik, ist Isabela wegen einer Behandlung da und man bekommt mit, wie Anders sich weigert, diese Art Krankheit zu behandeln. Da Hawke Isabela mittlerweile gut kennt, zieht er es vor, keine Einzelheiten darüber wissen zu wollen. Auf der Jagd nach einem Dieb thumb|120px|Isabela hat Angst, dass Castillon sie töten wird Isabela hat endlich eine Spur gefunden, wo die Reliquie nach dem Untergang ihres Schiffes sein könnte, der sie sofort nachgehen will, um sich Castillon endlich vom Hals zu schaffen. Die Reliquie entpuppt sich als ein heiliges Buch der Qunari und als der Grund, weshalb sie seit Jahren in Kirkwall sind. Isabela beharrt darauf, das Buch zu brauchen, um ihr Leben zu retten, doch gleichzeitig droht jederzeit ein Bürgerkrieg auszubrechen, da die Qunari nicht abziehen. Doch als sie das Buch finden, kann Hawke es nicht verhindern, dass Isabela damit verschwindet. Aber sie hinterläßt ihm eine Nachricht, in der sie sich für alle Schwierigkeiten, die sie ihm bereitet hat, entschuldigt. Anforderungen des Qun thumb|left|180px|Sollte Hawkes Einfluß groß genug sein, kehrt Isabela mit dem Buch zurückWenn Hawke ihn zuletzt in der Burg des Vicomte stellt, kommt es darauf an, wie groß der Freundschafts- bzw. Feindschaftsbalken ist bzw. eine Romanze zwischen ihnen existiert, ob Isabela zurückkehrt. Sollte Hawkes Einfluß groß genug auf sie gewesen sein, wird sie in der Burg unvermutet auftauchen und dem Arishok das Buch übergeben, was sie auf seine überraschte Reaktion mit seinem "schlechten Einfluß" begründet. Der Arishok allerdings fordert als Bedingung Isabelas Herausgabe, damit er sich ohne weitere Gewalt aus der Stadt zurückzieht und zu den Qun heimkehrt. Verweigert ihm Hawke das, fordert der Arishok ihn zum Duell, dessen Preis Isabela ist. Isabela wird in diesem Fall dazwischenreden, dass er sich gefälligst mit ihr duellieren soll, da sie das Buch gestohlen hatte, doch der Arishok antwortet ihr, dass sie nicht würdig sei. Nun kann Hawke sich mit dem Arishok um Isabela duellieren, bzw. die Herausforderung ausschlagen und alle Qunari töten. In diesem Fall bleibt Isabela Hawkes Gruppe erhalten. Erlaubt man hingegen dem Arishok, Isabela mitzunehmen, wird sie nicht mehr auftauchen und die Qunari verlassen ohne weitere Kampfhandlung endlich die Stadt. Später erhält man von Varric im dritten Akt die Information, dass sie den Qunari entkommen sei. 'Akt III' Sollte Isabela mit dem Buch zurückgekehrt sein und man sie nicht den Qunari ausgeliefert haben, kann man sie an ihrem altbekannten Stammplatz im Gehängten Mann finden. Sie macht sich Gedanken darüber, wieso sie nicht einfach mit dem Buch verschwunden ist, als sie die Gelegenheit hatte. Zugleich hat sie die Feststellung gemacht, dass sie und Hawke nichts gemeinsam haben und fragt sich, wieso er sie nicht den Qunari überlassen hat und bezeichnet sich selbst als eine verlogene Schlange, die nichts anderes verdient hat. Doch Isabela hat nun beschlossen, sich nicht länger zu verstecken. Sollte sie Hawke also brauchen, kann er mit ihrer Hilfe rechnen. Keine Pause für die Verruchten thumb|Isabela kann zufrieden sein; ihr Plan ist aufgegangen und nun hat sie endlich wieder ein SchiffEtwas später wartet Isabela in Hawkes Anwesen auf ihn. Sie erklärt, dass Velasco in der Stadt sei, offenbar um sie dingfest zu machen, und wo Velasco ist, ist Castillon nicht weit. Auch wenn Isabela ein schlechtes Gewissen Hawke gegenüber hat, so kann sie dennoch nicht aus ihrer Haut und fädelt einen eleganten Plan ein, der ihr zuletzt Castillons Schiff einbringt. Was Hawke natürlich erst am Schluss durchschaut. Nichtsdesotrotz segelt Isabela nicht davon, sondern bleibt in Kirkwall, um Hawke als Gefährtin zu unterstützen, da sie das Gefühl hat, dass etwas Großes auf sie zukommt, und Hawke wird mittendrin sein. Das will sie auf keinen Fall verpassen. Etwas später hat man die Möglichkeit ein weiteres Gespräch mit Isabela zu führen, vorausgesetzt, es besteht bei ihr 100 % Freundschaft/Feindschaft. Außerdem kann man ihr einen Talisman aus Rivain als Geschenk überreichen. Ihre Reaktion fällt etwas unerwartet aus, da sie Hawke zuerst entgeistert anblickt. Sie erklärt, dass es sich um ein Fruchtbarkeitsamulett für Frauen handelt und das Relief darauf keine Blume, so wie von Hawke vermutet, darstellt. Trotzdem bedankt sie sich mit den Worten, dass es schön sei, etwas bei sich zu haben, dass sie an ihre Heimat erinnert. Isabela wird Hawke im Quest Der letzte Strohhalm unterstützen, egal für welche Seite er sich entscheidet. Allerdings kann sie sich unter Umständen einige sarkastische Bemerkungen nicht verkneifen. Bevor es in die finale Schlacht geht und Hawke ein letztes Mal mit den Gefährten spricht, sinniert sie kurz über ihre Loyalität gegenüber Hawke. Freundschaft/Feindschaft Allzu gewissenhaft sollte man nicht veranlagt sein, wenn man mit Isabela befreundet sein will. Mit humorvollen Antworten kann man ihre Sympathie schnell gewinnen. Wenn man sie bei ihren Anliegen unterstützt (oder einem ihrer Freunde), steigert das ihre Sympathie enorm, ebenso wie oberflächliche Flirts. Effekt: Daumen hoch Isabela hält dir den Rücken frei. Angriffsgeschwindigkeit: +5% für Isabela Angriffsgeschwindigkeit: +5% für Hawke Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Immer lieb und brav zu sein, wird Isabela verärgern. Übergeht man ihre Anliegen, hat das ebenfalls zunehmende Feindschaft zur Folge, die soweit führen kann, dass sie die Gruppe dauerhaft verlässt. Effekt: Miesepeter Isabela sagt immer, Streit lässt sich am besten dadurch vermeiden, dass man gar nicht da ist. Ausweichchance: +10% Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, in denen Ihr Eure Freundschaft/Rivalität mit Isabela ausbauen könnt, findet Ihr unter Isabela Freundschaft / Rivalität. Kritische Momente Es gibt mehrere Momente, in denen es möglich ist, Isabela dauerhaft zu verlieren. *Wenn sie gegen Ende von Akt II Hawke bittet, ihr zu helfen, sollte man zustimmen, das zu tun, bevor man mit Aveline zum Arishok geht. Ansonsten sieht sie sich gezwungen, sich vor Castillon in Sicherheit zu bringen und wird die Gruppe verlassen. *Wenn man Isabela am Ende von Akt II hilft, das Buch von Koslun wieder zu beschaffen (egal ob unter dem Vorwand es den Qunari zurückzugeben oder nicht), wird sie, sofern der jeweilige Balken sich auf über 50 % befindet, überraschend in der Burg des Vicomte auftauchen. *Überantwortet man sie danach dem Arishok, wird man sie ebenfalls dauerhaft verlieren. Romanze "Endlich finde ich jemanden, mit dem ich zusammen sein will und genau dann entscheiden die Templer verrückt zu spielen." thumb|Isabelas Romanzenoutfit Eine Romanze mit Isabela kann man erst in Akt II richtig beginnen, denn vorher kann man nur mit ihr flirten. In Akt II geht es dann zu Sache. Isabela mag Dinge die Spaß machen und humorvolle Antworten. Wenn man mit ihr zum ersten Mal das Lager geteilt hat, erfolgt nachher eine Sequenz über Liebe. Hört man ihr zu, wie sie von ihrer Gefangenschaft in ihrer Ehe berichtet, geht sie anschließend unter dem Vorwand Hawke würde alles "verkomplizieren". Wichtig bei Isabela ist der erste Eindruck. Man sollte sich vorher im Klaren darüber sein, in welche Richtung sich die Beziehung zu ihr entwickeln soll. Sobald man einmal auf dem Weg der Freund- oder Feindschaft ist, können sogar große Geschenke oder Unterstützung sie nicht mehr von diesem Weg abbringen. Ein einfacher Kommentar, kann zum Beispiel eine positive Reaktion bei einer freundlichen Isabela hervorrufen, während der gleiche Satz bei einer grantigen Route in Verärgerung resultiert. Besonders schwierig eine Beziehung zu der Piratin aufzubauen, ist es für Spieler, die stets hilfsbereit und freundlich sind. Trockener Humor bei der Dialogauswahl lässt Isabela eher aufhorchen. Wenn Hawke alle ihrer vier Erweiterungen kauft und dabei eine Romanze eingeht, erhält Isabela das Romantik-Outfit mit einer schwarzen Corsage. Wird Hawke am Ende Vicomte, so bleibt sie bei ihm; wird er jedoch nicht Vicomte wird Hawke Teil ihrer Mannschaft und sie fliehen zusammen aus Kirkwall. Isabelas Fähigkeitenbäume * * * * * * persönliche Spezialisierung Quests Für mehr Informationen siehe Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) und Beziehungsquests (Dragon Age II). Ausrüstung und Geschenke Für Rüstungserweiterungen und Runenslots siehe Rüstungserweiterungen (Dragon Age II). Im Falle einer Romanze erhält Isabela zusätzlich ein Romanzenoutfit. Geschenke Hawke kann Isabela zwei Kleinigkeiten zum Geschenk machen: ein Schiff in einer Flasche, gefunden während der Quest Schwarzpulver-Gefälligkeit und ein Anhänger aus Rivain, nachts in dem Gulli bei den Docks im dritten Akt. Für mehr Informationen siehe Geschenke (Dragon Age II). Wissenswertes * "Isabela" ist nicht ihr Geburtsname. Ihr richtiger Name ist Naishe. Nachname ist jedoch unbekannt."Was wissen wir bisher? Updated: 8 Jan 2011 *spoilers*". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-11. * Hat Hawke Isabela in der Gruppe wenn das Areal der Qunari betreten wird, wird Isabela sich stets von der Gruppe trennen. Ein früher Hinweis auf ihre Tat. * Mika Simmons ist nicht die Stimme von Isabela wie in Origins; dies ist so um Verwirrungen zu vermeiden, da sie auch Anora in Origins gesprochen hat. * Wenn Hawke weder mit Fenris, noch mit Isabela zusammen ist, werden die beiden ein sexuell motiviertes Verhältnis beginnen. * Wenn Fenris in Hawke verliebt ist und mit Anders wegen ihm/ihr streitet, mischt sich Isabela ein und meint, die beiden seien wie zwei Rüden, die sich um eine läufige Hündin streiten. Daraufhin antwortet Fenris: "Wir reden über Hawke, nicht über dich". * In Dragon Age: Bis Zur Letzten Ruhe ist Isabela im Nichts in einem Albtraum gefangen und eine wilde Qunarikämpferin. * In Dragon Age: Die Sprechenden erzählt Isabela von ihrer Zeit bei der Felicisma-Amada, einer mächtigen Piratenflotte und wie sie Sklaven transportierte. Auf der Flucht vor der Orlesianischen Marine warf Isabela sämtliche Sklaven, noch gefesselt, über Bord, um so schneller zu sein und ihr eigenes Leben zu retten. Alle Sklaven ertranken. * Isabelas Mutter ist eine Anhängerin des Qun. Als sich Isabela weigerte, ebenfalls eine Qunari zu werden, verkaufte ihre Mutter sie an einen antivanischen Händler. Galerie Dragon-age-2.jpg|Isabela im Kampf gegen die Qunari am Ende von Akt II Isabela_Romance.png|Bei Isabela sollte man immer vorsichtig sein, auch bei romantischen Begegnungen Isabella.jpg|Isabela in Hawkes Anwesen Isabela_Velasco.png|Hawke liefert Isabela zum Schein Velasco aus Isabela-Fade Nightmare.png|Isabela im Nichts (Dragon Age: Bis zur letzten Ruhe) 20291.jpg|Isabela auf einem der Cover von Dragon Age: Der Stille Hain Isabela.png|Isabela im Gehängten Mann in Kirkwall. Isabela - Destiny_trailer.jpg|Isabela im "Destiny"-trailer. Wallpaper Dragon Age 2 Hawke and Isabela.jpg|Isabela mit Hawke. Dragon Age Those Who Speak 2.jpg|Cover für Dragon Age: Those Who Speak #2. Isabella.png|Dragon Age II loading screen style fresco of Isabela. Promotional_Captain_Isabela.jpg|Artwork of Captain Isabela in Heroes of Dragon Age Qunari Isabela HoDA.jpg|Artwork of Isabela as a Qunari in Heroes of Dragon Age Qunari Isabela HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Qunari Isabela's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age Isabela concept.jpg|Concept Art Young Isabela.jpg|Die junge Isabela TWS Isabela.png dragonslayer.jpg|Isabela im Dragonslayer Multiplayer Duelist Tarot Card 2.png|Isabela Tarotkarte Isabela in the DAI Multiplayer.jpg|Isabela im DAI Multiplayer isabela wotv2.png|Isabela in "World of Thedas Vol 2" Isabela HoDA.jpg|Isabela in Heroes of Dragon Age Siehe auch *Isabela/Dialoge Referenzen en:Isabela Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Charaktere (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Charaktere (Multiplayer) Kategorie:Charaktere (Der Stille Hain)